An Average School Day
by dylanja101
Summary: I wake up thinking that I'm about to have an average boring school day.   Well, how I was wrong... I'm in for a terrible surprise!


**This is a One chapter story, I wrote this a long time ago.. I hope you enjoy :)**

An Average School Day.

I sat in class bored as ever. Today was going to be an average school day. I watched the clock tick by the second. Why was it taking so long to get to lunch…?

I wrote on a little piece of paper – Are you bored silly or what? LOL I can't stand this teacher. Then I passed it to my friend Ellen who was sitting two seats away from me.

I waited for the note to come back. Then I waited some more, and more… Finally I glanced over at Ellen who was staring at the teacher. She had a blank expression on her face. Then I looked at Jenny who was sitting next to me, she had the same blank look on her face. Finally I noticed that the teacher had stopped talking long ago. He was staring out the window which was behind me. He had the same blank look. I freaked out when I looked around the classroom to see that everyone was motionless and had no emotion on their face. I shook my friend Jenny, she just wobbled in my grasp and slumped onto the boy sitting on the other side of her.

I looked at the clock. Until I realized, **TIME HAD STOPPED! **

This couldn't be right. The clock has just run out of batteries. But that wouldn't explain why everyone was frozen still. I stood up and got up from my chair. I slowly walked over to my teacher. I tugged on his shirt trying to get his attention; I still had a spark of hope inside. I shook him then let go. He fell to the ground. That's when I totally freaked out. If it WAS a joke my teacher wasn't that good of an actor and someone would've laughed by now.

I ran out of the classroom with out a glance back. I had to get to the nearest classroom. I ran into the classroom next to mine. As soon as I walked in it was obvious that everything was wrong. Like my classroom everyone was staring at the teacher and the teacher was staring out the window with the same blank expression. I screamed from frustration and fear. I ran into the school playground only to find it empty. I ran to the girl's toilets and saw 2 girl figures. Finally I had found some people who weren't empty minded bodies. They were looking in the mirror, probably doing their makeup. But they weren't moving. So they obviously weren't putting their make up on. They also were frozen in time.

"NO!" I shrieked loudly.

I ran out of the toilets not knowing what to do. I thought of a brilliant idea. I should call the police they will come here straight away! I had no other ideas. I took my mobile phone out of my pocket to dial 000. I tried to switch it on but it just wouldn't. No! This can't be happening! I then took the batteries out of my phone then put them back in. I tried to switch it on again but it just wouldn't work.

I wanted to get out of here! But the gates were locked and I was unable to leave. I had to get those keys. I had to run to the office which was on the other side of the playground. I sprinted as fast as I could. I pushed through the glass door into the warm office room. I wasn't surprised to see the office ladies with blank expressions. What did surprise me was the radio blaring loud. It was the horrible noise that you hear when your radio isn't getting good reception. I pressed the off button but it wouldn't switch off. I held the button down for 10seconds but still it was reluctant. I took the two double A batteries out and stuck them in my pocket.

I went through all the draws but was unable to find the gate keys. This was really starting to frustrate me. I was just going to have to climb over the gates. There was only one problem. I needed to get my bag. I would have to run all the way back to my classroom and get it. I ran out of the office desperate to get to my classroom. I passed the toilets, ran up the stair and burst into the class. I grabbed my bag swiftly and just as I did that something fell out of my pocket. One of the double A batteries. That when it hit me.

**THE CLOCK!**

It was the clock that had stopped time. I thought it through in my head. It just didn't make sense but I had to give it a try. The batteries in the clock must have run out and died. I dropped my bag and picked up the battery on the floor. I checked if the other one was still in my pocket and ran over to the clock.

I grabbed the clock and took the backing off. I took out the current batteries and replaced them with the new ones. I quickly put the backing on and flicked the on switch. I set the clock down and ran back to my seat. I looked down at my table and saw a note slide towards me saying- Yeah it's sort of boring aye? Hey what's sir doing on the floor? HAHAHA!

I glanced to my side to see Ellen smiling at me. I looked in front of me to see my teacher slowly pulling himself up with a bewildered face. Then I looked to see Jenny pulling herself into a sitting position she had a confused look on her face too.

I will never take an average school day for granted ever again.

**Short I know! Please comment! I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
